board8fandomcom-20200216-history
HK-47 vs Lloyd Irving vs Jak vs Zero 2007
Results Round One Tuesday, September 18th, 2007 Ulti's Analysis You know how some close matches are awesome, while others just suck? Well this was our second garbage close match in a row, and by itself this match coined a new phrase: Jakpack of Suck. Because make no mistake here -- HK-47 did not win this match. Jak and Lloyd just lost it, and all things considered this is where "TALES CHARACTERS CAN'T WIN STOP NOMINATING THEM FFS" all began. Zero of course was going to roll into first place, and early on Lloyd looked decent enough. But then HK-47 took the lead with the second update, never to give it up again. Lloyd made his cuts here and there, but then the Xbox day vote showed up to hammer him away for good. Then you turn around and look at Jak, and he ends up as far away from Lloyd as Lloyd was the meat-hating robot. I know the numbers all look close on paper, but this match was never really in doubt beyond the first hour. And seriously, if Lloyd can't beat HK-47 in a fourway match no one cared about, what can he win? Jakpack of Suck is a catchy name, but Lloyd was the true failure here. Stats and Analysis * HK-47 advancing was the #3 most surprising result of Round One Lloyd was the overwhelming choice here, but it wasn't like anyone felt good about it -- he was just the least bad choice to most people. this, the Jakpack of Suck as it came to be known, was just a disaster. one of these guys had to move on -- a guy that got doubled by KH1 Sora, a guy that struggled to beat friggin' Wesker and then got crushed by Zero himself, and a guy whose sole contest match was a loss to Ness before the Nintendo Boost. tough crowd. the match started with HK and Lloyd head to head, and Jak lagging way behind. after about half an hour, it was clear this was a two-man race. HK ever-so-slowly built up a lead throughout the night, and Lloyd came back with the morning vote and cut 100 votes off it pretty quickly. HK went back to work during the time school was in, but it looked good for Lloyd - usually winning those morning hours means you'll take the day vote, and TOS has historically had a very good day vote. it was tough to say what would happen though because HK was an Xbox characters, and those guys always have killer day votes. HK built up an 1100 vote lead going into the afterschool vote. at 2:30, Lloyd started going nuts, ripping 40 votes off in one update and not slowing down. by 3:00, 100 votes were erased, and the afterschool vote hadn't even started yet. Lloyd looked to be in great shape, except one thing stood out: usually, the afterschool vote didn't start until 3ish, but Lloyd started unusually early. it turned out that Lloyd was just a huge tease - HK went even with Lloyd in the daytime, even cushioning his lead by a couple hundred votes. in retrospect, that 2:30-3pm time block looked pretty suspicious - Lloyd did a huge amount of damage in a small amount of time and then went back to doing nothing like he had been doing all match. it didn't matter, though - HK was the winner of a match people just wanted to get over. nobody really cared who won, they just cheered for their bracket and looked forward to the next match. Match Trends External Links * Match Updates * Guru Match Predictions * Oracle Match Results • Previous Match • Next Match Category:2007 Contest Matches